


An Enigma

by MakaylaJade



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, That is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaylaJade/pseuds/MakaylaJade
Summary: Doctor Spencer Reid was an enigma. From the moment he first walked past those elevator doors, there was something special about him that Aaron just couldn’t quite put his finger on.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	An Enigma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SSA_SarahSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSA_SarahSunshine/gifts).



> Another terrible drabble written for a Tumblr request. Hope you enjoy what little it has to offer!

Doctor Spencer Reid was an enigma. From the moment he first walked past those elevator doors, there was something special about him that Aaron just couldn’t quite put his finger on. He was an awkward, flighty little thing, but the way he moved about with such a willowy grace was captivating, and Reid didn’t even know it. Aaron had watched him grow, from slightly uncomfortable, sheltered young man to an outspoken genius with confidence in his intellect.

He had gone through so much, and although Spencer never really did talk about his childhood, with his father's absence and his mother’s condition, it couldn’t have been easy. In fact, Hotch didn’t even know how Spencer had managed to do it, being so young and in the spotlight while ultimately caring for himself since the age of ten. That boy was an enigma; a strong, powerful, _breathtaking_ enigma. 

Aaron was incredibly enamored. He just couldn’t help it. Even before Hailey had died, he had always felt _something_ for the younger man, but he didn’t ever start to ponder what exactly that something was until after. Spencer was fascinating, in every aspect of the word. Not only was his intelligence a wonder, but his personality was something special - not to mention, he was physically stunning, and in Aaron’s opinion, his attractiveness wasn’t praised nearly as much as it should have been.

“Hey, Hotch?” Spencer called into his office one day, peaking in from around the door frame, a case file in his hand, “Are you busy?”

Hotch would drop everything for Reid, if that meant seeing him more. Immediately, he put his pen down, looking up from the paperwork splayed across his desk in favor of viewing Spencer, which was a far better sight anyway.

“What can I do for you, Reid?” he asked, not unkindly with a softer tone to his voice. Dark caramel eyes fluttered in surprise at the sound, but Hotch didn’t let softness show on his face, maintaining a sharp, neutral expression. Reid stepped further into the office, toddling up to his desk awkwardly and thrusting the case file out towards him.

“I-I just needed your signature... Sir,” he said, diamond lips pursing slightly into a microscopic smile. Hotch felt his own lips twitching upwards of their own accord at the younger man’s unintentional cuteness, taking the case file without hesitation and opening it up on his desk.

“Is this the last of your case files?” Hotch asked while signing on the designated spots, not even bothering to check his agent’s work since the chance of Reid making a mistake was near impossible. Spencer could probably tell him the actual statistic if he asked for it, but there was no need for an exact number - it was exponentially small.

“O-Oh, yeah... I was going to stay a little later and respond to some consults though, if that’s okay,” Reid said shyly. Hotch admired his dedication to work, but the bags under his youngest agent’s eyes was somewhat concerning. Not to mention, he didn’t remember the other taking a lunch break today, or eating anything at all, for that matter...

“Actually, no,” Aaron said, closing up the case file and glancing up towards Spencer, whose eyes widened slightly, most likely in surprise.

“Sir?...” he hummed in confusion.

“Let me take you to dinner, Spencer,” Aaron said, losing all professionalism and standing up slowly from his desk. Spencer’s face flushed a dusty pink, and Aaron couldn’t help but think how much he resembled a rose.

“D-Dinner?” Spencer parroted, reaching a hand up to brush his hair out of his face, a hand that Aaron realized was trembling ever so slightly. Aaron reached across the desk, grasping that hand tenderly and coming around from behind his desk to stand in front of Spencer. If he was really going to pursue this, he was going to do it right.

“I would be a very happy man if you joined me,” Aaron confirmed, raising the Spencer’s slender hand upwards and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. Spencer’s lashes fluttered again and he burned brighter in his bashfulness, but nervously, he nodded his head, managing another small but stunning smile.

“Okay,” he said softly.

Aaron had no idea that one word had the power to warm his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - @makaylajadewrites


End file.
